


Riverdale: Alternate Universe

by Flutterfly212



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: #Riverdale #Love #Rape #Friends #Drama, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterfly212/pseuds/Flutterfly212
Summary: In this alternate universe, Reggie Mantle throws a back to school party at his place. Things suddenly take a turn for the worse. Drinks are being poured, the dance floor is lit. Kevin deals the best way he can but everyone sees that he's hurting. Will they apprehend the person responsible for causing so much trauma to Kevin? Or will it forever be a mystery? Read to find out, DUH lol.





	1. Sweetwater Riverdale

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. Fight me later

_From: Kevin Keller_

Welcome to Riverdale. You see, everything here is close to perfect. Everyone got along just fine, you know. We all helped one another when we needed it, and we were all pretty much like family. Okay, okay. Scratch that because that does sound pretty gross.

I'm Kevin Keller, the Sherriff’s son. I'm also a sophomore at Riverdale high. Oh and here's a spoiler alert for you. I like girls.

Ha-ha, I'm just kidding. I'm the openly gay guy everyone adores. Come to think of it, I'm the only out and proud gay at school. Which I find strange because no one ever really has a problem with gay people nowadays. I guess some of them just choose to hang out in their pretty closets but me? Not likely to do so. Well, I hope you find Riverdale High to your liking. I swear everything’s swell here. The safest place to be is Riverdale.

 Anywho, I must say goodbye, for now. I have to get ready for school and quite frankly, my hair needs more attention these days. Curse Riverdale's cold weather. 

 

Ttyl,   
Kevin Keller

***

 

Betty Cooper got out of her station wagon and inhaled that sweet smell of the first day of school. She turned to her mom as Polly got out of the car. "Have a good day, Polly?" Alice said as she watched her eldest daughter leave without saying a word. Betty quickly glanced at her sister who had already seen her boyfriend, Jason.  

"She's just excited for her senior year. I know I'd be," Betty tells her mom as he folds her arms, feeling a breath of cold air moved past her. 

"I'm sure she is. Excited to be sucking faces with that Blossom boy because I won't allow him to come over," Alice hisses, looking away. "Any who have a good day at school. Choose the right friends, Elizabeth. Or you'll end up like your sister." As Alice drives away, Betty takes another glance at her pregnant sister as she sat at the front steps of the school with her boyfriend, Jason Blossom. The halls looked the same, Betty thought. It was just how she remembered. There was just something about Riverdale High that seemed to make her feel safe.

"I'm super excited!" Veronica says to Kevin as they watch Reggie Mantle hand out invitations to his back to school party. "Betty, you and I are going to look so hot tonight!" Veronica said as she gave her blonde bestie a playful wink. Betty shot Kevin a look before turning her attention to Veronica.

"Uh...what are we going to look hot for?"  Betty asks as she puts her hand on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin gives her an excited look and points to Reggie. 

"Asian persuasion over there is having a back to school rendezvous at his house. Are you in?" Kevin asked his best friends. 

"I don't really have a choice, now do I?" Betty replied. “Anything to be out of the house.” Veronica’s smile had faded. She knew why Betty would rather be anywhere but her house.

“Mrs. Cooper’s still giving Polly the cold shoulder?” Kevin asked. Betty nodded in response. Ever since Betty’s parents found out that Polly and Jason were having a kid, they’ve been giving Polly a whole load of crap. Most times, Polly would be quiet, minding her business and doing the chores she was supposed to do. But on other days, she'd talk back to her parents. 

“It’s hard, sometimes, you know?” Betty said, trying to her best not to be so emotional. “I just want everyone to get along but it’s just so hard. I mean, I get why they’re mad at her but that doesn’t mean that she's a bad person. I don’t know. Maybe the way they treat her, it makes me sad. She’s my sister and I’ll love her and look out for her no matter what.” Betty took a deep breath and wiped the side of her eye where a tear had escaped. Veronica pulled her in for a big hug.

“It’ll get better, B. Let’s just focus on good vibes tonight, okay?” Betty slowly pulled away from Veronica and nodded. She felt lucky to have her friends. She knew that no matter what, they’d always be there for her. As the three made their way down Riverdale High’s famous hall, Reggie and Moose stopped them in their tracks. Kevin gasped as he felt Reggie’s strong arm on his shoulder.

“Kev,” Reggie started. “You and your little posse are invited to my house. 6pm. Be there,” Reggie smiled as he and Moose continued the opposite way. Moose smiled as he waved bye to Kevin. Veronica raised an eyebrow and grabbed the invite from Kevin.

“Hey Kevin, have you always wondered what a three some would be like?” Veronica asked, trying to hold back her laugh. Kevin stared at her wide eyed.

“Well, I’m sure we’ve all had our share of sexual fantasies, Ronnie but none of which I’d share with you all. Not in a million years anyway. Besides, sex is special and I can’t just give my most prized possession to just anyone.”

“Well said. Kev.” Betty patted her best friends back.

“This calls for my Louie Vuitton heels.” She grinned as she stared at the invite. Archie Andrews was down the hall, talking to Mr. Weatherby when Betty had signaled him to come over. Archie rushed over to his friends and smiled his sweet, smile.

“Hey guys,” Archie greeted. He eyed Veronica, who he had the best summer down by sweet water rivers. Veronica chuckled as she gave Kevin back the invite. She walked towards Archie and pressed her lips against his.

“How’s that for a greeting?” Veronica said seductively as she pulled away from her ginger bull. Betty smiled and turned head to the other side only to see a familiar beanie wearing cutie approaching her. “We’re going to a party tonight. All of us.”

“Reggie’s party? I kind of have to go anyway.” Archie told her. Jughead waited for Archie to finish what he was saying before he talked to Betty.

“Betty,” Jughead smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. “I have a proposition for you.” The beanie-wearing boy grinned as they made their way into the newspaper room.

 

 

“You wanna what?!" Betty exclaimed, obviously freaked out by what Jughead wanted.

“I wanna write the paper with you,” Jughead said as he leaned against the desk. “Hear me out, Betty. I’m really good with words and with just you running this paper, you could use all hands on deck. Think of so much stories we can cover.”

“I’m not saying that you aren’t, Juggie. But this paper is my baby. What I publish is the truth, not stories.” Betty said to Jughead. Betty knew how good of a writer Jughead was. On her not so busy days, she often read his stories online. He told amazing love stories and lots of crime thrillers too.

“Betty, come on. I’m asking you this one favor. Okay okay, look. Just let me write one article. Just one. And if you like my work, you can keep on here but if not, then I’ll leave, no questions asked.” Betty felt somewhat tempted to take his offer. She knew that everyone deserved chances. She folded her arms as she thought long and hard about her decision. Jughead stood there, smiling at her the whole time. Most days she could resist him but today was different.

“Ugh, fine. _One_ article, Juggie. That’s all you get. And it has to be the truth. I want sources, all of that. Okay?” Jughead cheered excitedly as he grabbed Betty by the waist. Betty gasped at his sudden impulsive act but realized that he did right by it.

 

Gage Turner walked into Reggie’s house, wondering why there were so many people. He found Reggie flirting with some red head over by his fireplace.

“Reg,” Gage called out to him. Reggie turned his attention to the dark haired boy and a grin was plastered on his face. He kissed the girl’s cheek before he tended to Gage.

“Gage, it’s good to see you, man.” Reggie patted the tall boy's shoulder. “So is it true? You’re spending your junior year here, in Riverdale?” Gage rolled his eyes as he searched for some booze.

“Well, it depends. I could be here till I graduate but let’s see if there’s anything here for me worth staying for,” Gage smiled as he walked over to the snack table that had a few unopened bottles of beer. He popped open the bottle and drank as if he didn’t have school tomorrow. Gage watched as people danced. His eyes then fell on a certain brown haired boy.

“Hm. Who’s that?” Gage pointed as he sipped his beer. Reggie looked to the direction he was pointing at and groaned.

“That’s the sheriff's son, dude. He’s off limits,” Reggie told him. Gage shot Reggie a look before pushing him to the side.

“Like that’s gonna stop me,” Gage replied. “He’s cute.” Reggie fakes gagged. He then saw a couple of his friends had arrived. Reggie looked at his cousin and tapped his shoulder.

“Hey man, can you help me? I need to go to the store and grab beers.” Gage stared at Reggie confused.

“Since when do you need help with a couple of beers, quarterback?” Gage asked as he raised an eyebrow. Reggie gave him a look before rushing off. Gage, standing there in a room of people he didn’t know, suddenly realized that he had to help his dear cousin.

“I’m coming!”

 

“Hey, guys?” Kevin interrupted his friends, who were going on about the new Shameless TV series on Netflix. “I gotta use the boy's room and I’m not too familiar with this house.” Veronica chuckled as she set her beer down. She had latched herself onto Kevin and kissed his cheek.

“It’s upstairs, the door to your right. Want me to go with? I can…make it worth your while…” Veronica flirted, already intoxicated by the 3 bottles of beer she had. Betty rolls her eyes and Archie and Jughead let out a chuckle. 

“I love you, Veronica but you are so barking up the wrong tree. I think I know where to go from here, thanks,” Kevin pulled Veronica towards Archie and sighed as he headed upstairs. There were portraits of photos and random paintings all over Reggie’s house. Which to Kevin seemed creepy. Like those 1950 horror movies where the paintings eyes follow you and are watching you. Kevin had finally found the bathroom. He unzipped his pants and did his business. He looked up and was startled by the creepy painting of a man who had a lazy eye.

“So not creepy,” Kevin said to himself as he finished his business. He zipped his pants back up and turned on the faucet to wash his hands when all of a sudden he felt someone grab him.

“What the-“ Before Kevin could speak, the person put their hands over his mouth, making it so that he couldn’t say anything. Kevin’s heart started to race. Who was this person? Or should he say, persons? The person threw him into the attic, locking the door shut.

“Turn on the lights!” The person said, keeping their eye on Kevin. Soon enough, the lights turned on and Kevin looked around to see that he was in an attic with so much stuff.

“Wow, i-it’s a bit messy in here, d-don’t you think?” Kevin said nervously. “I could totally declutter in here. I’m good at that. My dad thinks so. He says I’m pretty orga-“

“SHUT UP!” The person shouted. Kevin silenced himself, sitting on the ground, confused and scared as hell. He tried to remember to stay calm because his dad had always warned him to stay calm whenever someone had kidnapped him. It was important that he didn’t try to provoke the bad guy. Especially if they’re armed.

“Give me the condom, man.” The man said, his voice seeming more scarier than it did before. Kevin’s eyes widened as another person crept from the shadows, handing the man a gold wrapped contraceptive. Kevin slowly backed up, trying his best not to scream. He knew what they were going to do. He knew what was going to happen. As the man got closer, his hands creeping slowly up Kevin’s legs, a tear had escaped from his eyes. No words could ever explain how he was feeling. But he couldn't cry. He couldn't scream. Because that'd would just make things worse.

“This is going to be a fun night, Keller. Hold still,”

 

 


	2. V-neck Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead is looking to publish but all Kevin wants to do is forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_From: Veronica Lodge_

Riverdale. Known for its sweetwater river and the Blossom family's famous maple syrup. The safe and well put together town that loves and accepts each other no matter what. Who would've thought that the sweet riverdale I once knew suddenly became the bad and unsafe place I'll soon come to know.

It wasn't a surprise that everyone in town heard what happened to Kevin at Reggie's party last night. Word travels fast around here these days. But Kevin was strong. But he's handling it much better than anyone else could.

After we had taken Kev to the hospital, the gang all gathered together. We vowed to find out who did this to our friend. We vowed to bring justice. I for one wasn't going to rest till someone was put behind bars.

Anyway, I'll let you read the story. Don't go anywhere. Things are about to get crazy.

xoxo,  
V

***

Veronica kept her eyes on Kevin, who had fallen asleep while binging on shameless on Netflix. He looked peaceful. Veronica shook her head as bad thoughts started to creep up in her head. She had to find out who could such a thing to a sweet boy like Kevin. Someway, somehow she knew that the person who did this was near. She stood up and pulled up Kevin's blanket so that it would cover him up to his chest. The nurse walked into the room to check Kevin's vitals while he was asleep. It was almost the end of Veronica's shift to watch Kevin. And soon, Archie would come. She walked over to the nurse, wanting to find out what state her friend was in. 

"Do you need something sweetie?" Asked the nurse as she pushed some buttons on the machine. Veronica took a deep breath, afraid to ask what she was going to ask. But she asked anyway.

"Is he...okay?" she sounded concerned. The nurse sighed as she jotted down some notes on her clipboard.

"Physically, well, he has some bruises on his back and point of entry. But emotionally..." The nurse hesitated. Veronica waited for her to finish her sentence, looking impatient.

"Emotionally what?" Veronica snapped. "Please! I just wanna know if he's gonna be okay!"

"It's hard to say, dear. Most rape cases often cause the victim to feel all sorts of emotions. Suicidal thoughts, depression, uselessness. It's going to take a while and I hope that you will all stand by him through it." The nurse told Veronica. The Raven hair girl scoffed as she folded her arms, trying her best not to get angry.

"I swear to god, once I find out who did this, all hell will break loose. I'll shove my heel so hard up their a-" she was interrupted when Sheriff Keller and Archie walked in.  Sheriff Keller made his way to his son. His eyes were bloodshot and he still had his uniform on. 

"Mr. Keller, a doctor won't be in for another hour. There's coffee in the cafeteria. Why don't we get some?" the nurse suggested. Sheriff Keller touched his sons' forehead and sighed heavily before accepting the nurse' kind offer.

"I'll be back. And Veronica?"

"Yeah?" Veronica said, looking down at Kevin. A feeling of pain had suddenly washed over her and soon enough, tears had started to pour out. Sheriff Keller took Veronica's hand and patted it gently.

"None of that, sweetheart. Let's go get coffee. Archie can look after Kevin. You don't mind, do you son?" Archie immediately shook his head as he patted the sheriffs back.

"It's no problem at all," Archie waved as the two left with the nurse. The ginger haired boy sat beside his friend, shaking his head. He stared at Kevin, still trying to process everything. 

"Don't worry, Kev. We'll find out whoever did this and I'll mess him up so bad we won't recognize him,"   
  


"Mom and dad won't be in town tonight and Jason's coming over. Is that okay?" Polly asked her little sister. Betty smiled as she kissed her sisters cheek.

"It's fine, Polly. Anything you want, okay?" Betty placed a strand of her dear sisters hair back in place and smiled.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Kevin. It must be awful. How is he?" Polly asked. This was a somewhat touchy subject for Betty. She felt like if she hadn't let him go to the bathroom alone, none of this would've happened.

"I don't know, honestly. V says he's been quiet today. He hasn't talked much but I'm just so worried that-"

"Hello Mary-Kate and Ashley," Cheryl Blossom so impolitely interrupted. "What's the 411?" Jason rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Sis, go find your own friends, would ya?" Jason told Cheryl as he wrapped his arm around Polly. Cheryl pursed her lips together and rolled her eyes.

"Your friends are my friends, Jay-Jay. Must I explain how this works. Being a twin isn't that complicated," Cheryl said to her brother. Jason rolled his eyes as he made his way back to his sister. He pressed his lips on her forhead and chuckled.

"Run along, Cheryl. Before I get annoyed," Jason said in a stern voice. Cheryl rolled her eyes but did was she was told.

"Fine then... Bye blonde shells! Ttyl!" Cheryl waved as he made her way down the wall, not looking back.

"Look who's coming this way, Betty." Polly pointed to Jughead, who had a huge binder with him. Betty's eyes widened.

"Hi, Juggie. What's with the binder?" Betty asked as she tried to peak at it. Jughead pulled her to the side away from Jason and Polly.

"My paper work for my upcoming article," Jughead answered as he skimmed through it. "I'm doing interviews today..."

"Oh, that's nice. Who are you interviewing?" Betty asked as she and Jughead made their way down the hall.  
Jughead turned to a page in his binder.

"It's uh...Kevin Keller..." Jughead said, sounding almost scared for what Betty was going to say. Betty immediately gave Jughead a look. She folded her arms and pulled him to the side.

"Juggie, no..." Betty whispered.

"Why not? Look, it's the truth. We need to let the students of Riverdale High know that there's a rapist in our school," Jughead had a point and Betty agreed with him but she just couldn't let him do it.

"Yeah but it's about my best friend, Jug! It's not just some story, it's Kevin's life. Here. At school. Where everyone already talks about him. I don't want anyone giving him looks, too. It'll be hard enough as it is," Betty was emotional and Jughead didn't blame her. She was on the verge of crying but she tried her best to hold it in. It was okay to cry but not at school anyways. Jughead pulled Betty into a warm hug and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Okay, okay. I won't do it... _yet._ I'll just have to ask Kevin's permission," Jughead told her. Betty glared at him, not believing how insensitive he was being. But if Kevin was okay with it then Betty would be too. 

 

Kevin watched as Archibald Andrews fell asleep beside him. He got up and covered Archie halfway up with the blanket. The red head boy slowly opened his eyes, startled at the site of his friend standing in front of him. Archie immediately got up and held Kevin’s arm.

“Kev, you’re not suppose to be out of bed. Please lie down,” Archie told him. Kevin took a deep breath and sighed as he laid back down on the uncomfortable hospital bed. Kevin stared out the window as he clasped his hands together.

“You feeling okay, Kev?” Archie sounded concerned because usually Kevin would be talking right now or cracking jokes but silence filled the room. 

“Swell, Arch. Don’t worry,” he replied as he looked up at his friend. “Where’s B & V?” Kevin asked as he reached for his phone which seemed to be a tad to far. Archie, being the kind friend that he is, took Kevin’s phone and handed it him. Kevin unlocked his phone and his fingers scrolled up and down, side to side, repeatedly. 

“Ronnie’s with your dad getting coffee and Betty and Jughead are on their way.” Archie told him. Kevin paid no attention to Archie’s last statement, which was shocking to Archie because Kevin was always the type to pay attention. Kevin stared at his phone, scrolling aimlessly through his social media handles. Betty, Veronica, Jughead and Archie walked into the room and almost immeidately, Veronica rushed to Kevin, snatching his phone away from his perfectly manicured hands. Kevin’s jaw tightened as he seen what people were saying about him. New things. How Kevin asked for it and how Kevin was finally divrignized.

“Kevie poo, those are just stupid trolls who wanna get to you…” Veronica satbeside him and held his hand. “Don’t listen to them, okayy?” Mr. Keller stared at his son, unable to find the right words to say. Kevin knew how painful it was for him. He knew how angry his dad was and how hurt he was. He knew that his dad was trying his best to be calm for Kevin’s sake.

“You get to go home today, Kev. Are you excited?” Betty asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Kevin took a deep breath and nodded in response.

“I want to have a milkshake and a burger at pop’s,” Kevin said as he made a face. “And I don’t even care if it’s a lot of calories. I need real food, not hospital food, although I do appreciate what’s in front of me.” Kevin said with such sass. Archie, Betty, Veronica and Jughead chuckled.

“Well buddy, anything you want,” Jughead told Kevin. “I got a job there now so it’s on me.” A phone had gone off and everyone exchanged looks. Jughead felt a vibration followed by the sound and then reached behind the pocket of his jeans. He seen that he had gotten a call from an unknown number. “Excuse me for a minute, I gotta take this…” Jughead stepped out of the room and Mr. Keller slowly walked towards the window.

“Dad?” Kevin said as he stared at his father. “Say something. You’re barely talking and it’s scaring me…” The sherriff stared at his son and smiled. It was one of those grateful smiles. The smiles you give when you’re thankful for something. Just as Sherriff Keller was about to speak, a familiar face had walked into the room. Kevin’s heart dropped at the site of his former love encounter. Betty and Veronica exchanged glances, both of them smiling up to their ears.

“Sorry to interrupted everyone,” Joaquin said as he walked into the room with flowers and a bear. Mr. Keller glared at the boy.

“Who are you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“A friend of Kevin’s.” Joaquin asnwered. “I just thought I’d stop by and check on-“

“Yes well, we appreciate you stopping by but the only friend’s Kevin has are the one’s who’re already in the roo-“ Kevin sighed and gave his dad a look. He understand that his dad was being protective.

“Dad, it’s okay.” Kevin said as he narrowed his eyes to the ground. He then turned his gaze to Joaquin. Betty signaled Veronica and she knew right away what she meant.

“Sherriff Keller, I’d like to talk to you about the history of sweet water river and how it’s name came to be…” Veronica said as he pulled Kevin’s dad to the door. Mr. Keller glanced at his son and his firend one last time before leaving the room. Betty kissed Kevin’s forehead and smiled. Soon enough, everyone had left the room and the two were finally alone. Joaquin set the flowers down the table and sighed as he slid his hands inside his pockets. He then walked over to Kevin and pulled up the chair so that he could sit next to him. He then looked up the brown haired boy. He slowly took Kevin’s hand and sighed heavily.

“A-are you um…y-you o-okay?” Joaquin’s voice cracked and Kevin could tell that he was trying to keep in tears. “I came as soon as I heard…”

“I’m fine, really. I don’t get why everyone is so concerned… I’m not broken,” Kevin said sternly, avoiding eye contact with him. Joaquin shook his head and carressed Kevin’s hand sfotly.

“Stop that, please. Stop pretending. I know this is killing you inside. You need to talk about it…” Joaquin told him. Kevin grew impatient with him so much that he jerked his hand away and folded his arms.

“You don’t know the first thing about me, Joaquin. Just like I don’t know anything about you. Please just…show yourself out. Thank you for the flowers but I’m allergic to daisies, thank you very much…” Just then, Reggie Mantle walked into the room with a white box. Joaquin sighed as he tried to avoid eye contact with the quarter back.

“Who are you?” Reggie asked, somewhat sounding jealous. “Kev, do you want me to make him leave?” Kevin glanced at Joaquin and nodded. Reggie cracked his knuckles and walked towards Joaquin. The two were face to face and Joaquin started to get nervous.

“When Kevin Keller doesn’t want you here, then you need to leave. Because if you give him a problem then you and I are gonna have a problem, okay?” Kevin gasped at how tense it felt in the room. Joaquin then lifted up his jacket, excposing the snake tattoo on his forearm.

“Don’t you _ever_ threaten me. Not unless you wanna live, that is…” Joaquin hissed.

“You know who would like to see that tattoo? Sherriff Keller. Yeah, he’d love to see that tatt. And then when he sees it, Kevin can be visiting you, in the slammer. How about that?” Reggie felt pwoerful and Kevin didn’t know why but something about Reggie made him shiver. Maybe it was because he was standing up for him or because he was trying to get a beat down but Kevin was grateful. Joaquin glanced one last time at Kevin before shaking his head and leaving the room.  Reggie rushed to Kevin’s side, handing him the gift box.

“What’s this?” Kevin asked. “I don’t need gifts, Reggie. What you just did was more than enough…” Kevin opened the gift box to find a baby blue v neck sweater, just his style. He stared at it, smiling at how it was just him. He smiled at the fact that Reggie got him such a gift. “Why did you get me this, Reggie? Don’t get me wrong, it’s quite…delightful…”

“I honestly feel so terrible about what happened…” Reggie started. “I wish I could’ve done something. I’m really sorry, Keller.” Kevin stared at the quarter back confused. He put the gift box to the side and sighed.

“Don’t say sorry, Reggie. It was just…the wrong time, the wrong place. I’m gonna be fine. Okay? Now turn the frown upside down because quite frankly, you look ugly when you’re sad…” Kevin joked, trying to light up the mood. Reggie looked at Kevin, his eyes doting his every precious feature. He stared at Kevin for a while. And this made Kevin, nervous. The good kind of nervous.

“You’re really something, Kev.” Reggie’s eyes was locked on Kevin’s lips. As much as a kiss was very much on the table, he very well knew that it was too soon. To Reggie’s surprise, Kevin Keller grabbed onto the collar of his jacket and pulled the sexy asian man into a passionate kiss. Reggie’s eyes widened, thinking, that at any time of the kiss, someone could walk in and see them. But at the same time, Reggie Mantle, confused as to why he was kissing Kevin in his hospital room, didn’t care if anyone saw. What mattered to him was that it felt good. It was different but a good kind of different. And for Reggie, that was worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed. I sort of ship Keggie but I LOVE Joavin. But I'm complicated and problematic and I will probably end up doing something wreckless in this book so forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave me comments! Thanks! :)


End file.
